Is anything going to go right?
by SparkyGirl2170
Summary: Percy is going to propose, and he wants it all to be perfect. But will everything go as planned? plz read, this is my first story! and plz reveiw! Open to criticism. I'd love the advice! rated T because I'm paranoid. PLZ REVIEW &read PS I DONT OWN PJ


The proposal

Percy

I stood frozen several yards behind the girl of my dreams. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had a pen tucked behind her ear, as she gazed up at the ruins of Athens greatest architectural feat, the sacred temple built in honor of her mother, the goddess of wisdom perched high atop the acropolis. Annabeth stepped toward the Parthenon taking in the perfect simplicity of the crumbling Doric Columns... What? Oh, gods she had me speaking alien again, if she only knew what she did to me. I ran my fingers nervously over the small black velvet box that held the key to my future, or maybe "our" future, I looked up again and swallowed hard slipping it into the pocket of my jeans. I walked up behind her still putting at least 2 feet worth of distance between us both. The scenery couldn't have been more perfect, the sun set slowly merging with the thin blue line of the ocean that made up the horizon, and the further the sun sank, the brighter the sky became lighting itself up with blood reds, soft shades of pink, and elegant splashes of orange. And it didn't help me, whatsoever. Her ponytail shifted slightly in the mild breeze, "gods she's beautiful" I thought. I didn't know if I had ever been more intimidated by any woman in my entire life, except for maybe my mom. "Percy Jackson" I said to myself "man up. If you don't ask her now someone else will." and that was when I had a really awkward moment, and almost told myself to shut up. Alright I thought this is it I'm gonna do it, I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. My palms were sweating, my heart was racing, and I was just about ready to have a panic attack. The battle in Manhattan seemed to pale in comparison to the words that we're supposed to be coming out of my mouth, heck I would've faced Kronos ten times over if it could've made this any easier. And then all at once her name just seemed to fall out of my mouth, my brain hadn't even processed all the letters before it came out "Annabeth?". She was silent for a moment more, and i was afraid she might not respond until I heard her say my name "Percy! You are here." but she didn't even turn to look at me she just kept staring, and for some odd reason she sounded kind of choked up. "Annabeth, I need to ask..." but she cut me off "Oh Percy, Luke would've loved this place!" she said burying her head in her hands. I stood frozen, almost like I had been before but this time instead of it being out of nerves, it was out of fury. I was about to ask the most important question of my life and she thinks of Luke? My words tasted bitter, I jammed my hand in my pocket wrapping my fingers around the box, clutching tightly in my fist, I wished I could feel I shatter in my grasp, splinter, and crack in my palm, and the ring to go with it. The ring. Annabeths ring. Well, what should've been her ring. The most perfect thing I could find for her, the main jewel a small black pearl, and the ring itself was gold encrusted in diamonds, and the engraving on the inside said "seaweed brain + wise girl". It could've been perfect but I guess now I'll never know. All of my senses seemed to shut off due to the anger rising up inside me. So, Annabeth might have said something more but I couldn't tell, because I was already walking away storming toward the beach. But what I hadn't realized was the small slip of paper that I had tucked carefully into the box had somehow fluttered out landing right where I stood before. The little piece of paper that held the real question. The question I had been meaning to ask all along.

Annabeth

The tears ran down my face. I swallowed down the lump in my throat. "ummm" I said taking a breath "so you need to ask me something?" I turned toward him slowly, or where he used to be at least. The last I saw of Percy was the back of his orange camp shirt and black hair whipping violently in the suddenly powerful wind. I kept watching him wondering why he was so angry, until my focus shifted to something else, a small slip of paper writhing is the wind floated into view. I reached out and caught it in my hand, and with trembling fingers I flattened it out so I could read it, my breath caught in my throat. And the tears started to flow again, that's why he was so angry, why he stormed off, that's what his question was and right as he was going to ask it, I had mentioned Luke. But, then again how was I supposed to know? I couldn't read his mind, gods he was so impossible. And yet still I couldn't believe what was written on the paper. Because in Percy's same scrawly handwriting were six words "will you marry me, wise girl?" I had to find him. And it was already getting dark so I needed to hurry. But for some odd reason I knew where he was headed, well he was Percy after all. I started toward my destination but I stopped myself, I looked down at the paper reading it once more and flipped it over I took the pen from behind my ear and wrote my response. I clutched the paper and pen in one hand and began to run to the beach

I saw Percy sitting in the sand he had his pen uncapped so he know held his glowing celestial bronze sword that he called riptide. I was out of breath from the run but I dared not make a sound, since I could barely hear him as it was. At first it seemed like useless mutters but then I realized it was a prayer. To his father, and the kicker? It was about me. He said a few more things before he stood; he stared out toward the ocean for a few more seconds and then he turned. And the tears started again. "Percy, please" I looked straight into his eyes his beautiful sea green eyes. I stepped toward him. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Please Percy I..." he turned away  
wading into the water "Percy" I whispered one last time before the waves engulfed him and Percy was gone. I stumbled toward the water stopping a few steps from the shore line and sat down. I let the tears run down my cheeks, staring off into the ocean and the dark sky. That's when I realized how exhausted I was. And I decided maybe just a little sleep wouldn't hurt, my eyelids drifted shut and before I knew I was sound asleep.

Percy

I stayed in the water for a while, thinking everything over. The water made thinking so much easier. I thought about everything I had went through to get here, the prophecy, the ship, the ride, the iris message with my mom and, Jason there to help, how I was now broke over the cost of the ring, everything. So what had happened? I sighed; I knew I had over reacted I mean it's not like she can read my mind. And she the only girl in the world for me, she everything I need, she's Annabeth. I needed to fix it and I needed to fix it fast. I wasn't going to let it happen like this. I didn't want to see her with anyone else; unless of course I died I would want her to move on. Wow, I really needed to make up my mind. And suddenly my brain switched gears. Where is Annabeth? I thought is she waiting for me? Or did she go back to the ship? And how late was it? Did she leave to get some sleep? I broke the surface looking toward the sky and the moon was already sinking, so that meant it was around midnight. And I had gone under water when the sun was setting, wow. Time flies when you're under water I suppose. I looked to the shore and Saw something lying on the beach. I willed the water to propel me forward. Okay, scratch that someone lying on the beach, with something clutched in their hand, a piece of paper and... A pen? Ya, a pen. Still I moved closer to the shore until I could distinguish their features in the pale moonlight. She was a girl, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing an orange T-shirt... And then it hit me it was Annabeth and she had been on the beach the entire time I had been submerged. I rushed to the shore, the cold air hit me like a brick wall causing me to shiver slightly, I could only imagine how Annabeth must've felt. I kneeled down beside her, she was shivering uncontrollably and her lips were turning blue, then I noticed how the paper she held bared such a resemblance to the paper I had written the question on such a resemblance in fact I grew suspicious and reached over to pluck the paper out of her small fingers and almost as if she knew I was there her palm opened and I slipped the paper out of her hand. I looked at the blue scrawl inked across the paper and realized it WAS the paper from my box I had tucked it in fairly neatly so there's only one way it could've gotten out and I was just about done with her "gods Aphrodite can't you screw up someone else's love life?" but secretly I was thanking her because without her interference Annabeth might not have come for me. And I can't think of what I would've done without her. I was about to tuck the paper back in the box when I spotted something on the other side. It was writing not my writing, definitely not my writing it was much prettier and neater and nicer, so I knew in an instant it was Annabeth's handwriting I flipped the paper over all the way and what it said almost brought tears to my eyes. I smiled at her simple 6 worded response "of course I will seaweed brain" I never imagined to be so happy ever in my life yet even though it was freezing outside I felt unbelievably warm. I looked back down at Annabeth brushing the hair out of her eyes and reached down to lift her up but I saw something missing the most important part of a proposal, the ring. I reached in to my pocket extracting the small box even though I knew she couldn't hear me I spoke the few words "Annabeth Chase you are the most important girl in my life and I would never do anything to hurt you, I love you wise girl" I pressed my lips against her cold forehead and slid the ring onto her finger, I slipped the box back in my pocket and picked her up cradling her in my arms as I walked back to the Argo ||

Piper

I glanced out my window looking for the couple. They hadn't been back for hours I was worried what might have happened. Jason had told me that Percy was planning to propose and I had a feeling; call it Aphrodite intuition that tonight was the night. Plus, Annabeth wasn't back to our room yet, so that kind of worried me. Hazel had stayed up with me as well and it turned out she wasn't such a bad girl she was really nice but kind of shy, and she always stuck with that boy Frank but she would stare at Leo weird. That's when I saw them. Percy had Annabeth in his arms carrying her wedding style except she looked like she was asleep. "Hazel!" I squealed, she came running to the window "awww" we said in unison, Hazel looked at me and I looked at her and we both started laughing "ooh ooh look" Hazel whispered "they're getting closer!" I peered out the window watching them closely "aw man, look she's asleep!" I whispered irritated Hazel giggled " ya, reeeaaall romantic." we laughed again "wait" I said holding my hand up "what?" Hazel asked "look at Annabeths... Left hand" "what I don't... Oh my gods." I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled back at me we both started squealing and jumping up and down it continued for about 15 seconds until we heard a muffled knock. I looked at Hazel and she crept over to the door and opened it slowly an annoyed looking Frank stood at the door. "What in the name of Jupiter are you two doing up at such an un-godly hour?" "Well somebody's a bit grumpy" hazel muttered crossing her arms I stifled a laugh. Then Jason showed up standing behind frank looking equally annoyed "seriously Piper what on Olympus were you doing?" I stumbled to find words gods I hated how he does that to me "there's a ring" I said quickly glancing nervously at my feet "what?" Jason and frank said at the same time. At that point Hazel kind of took over "you two, go to the window." and they did "what?" frank said turning all I see is..." "Annabeth's left hand" Hazel instructed he looked back out "ooooh" he and Jason said in unison. Frank looked at Jason "umm, isn't Percy a bit young to…" "Come on!" I said you're making it all 'un-romantic" I said frowning "well you've got to admit, it takes a real man to commit like that." Jason said running his fingers nervously through his blonde hair. "Exactly" Hazel said "now stop being party poopers" "ya" I agreed "fine, fine, we're leaving come on Frank" Jason murmured walking towards the door "right behind you" Frank said following Jason out "didn't wanna see all that lovey-dovey crap anyway" he said under his breath. I pushed the door closed once they had both finally left. "Good riddance" I giggled quietly. Hazel and I peeked out our window for about a minute more until we heard a muffled sneeze and a violent "SHH!" from outside our door. A devious smile played at my lips, I gave Hazel a "you thinking what I'm thinking?" look and she simply smiled in return. We tip-toed over to the door I held up my fingers and mouthed the numbers counting silently "1,2,…" we both screamed out the last number "3!" we yanked the door open and Jason and Frank came tumbling in


End file.
